


Vanilla Flavored Love

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fills Dean in the neighborhood gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Flavored Love

Dean leered at Sam as he lay naked on their bed with his hardening cock in his hand. It was one of the first things they bought for the permanent base also known as the home they now shared. Sam wouldn't let him buy black or red satin sheets; he said it would be cheap and tacky and make him feel like a barfly that scored above her pay grade. Dean had spent an entire day looking for the softest palest pink sheets he could for his Princess Samantha to sleep on. 

“You have fun with your book club?” he asked Sam as he quickly stripped himself of every piece of clothing he had unwisely worn that evening.

“Dean, you would love the book club here. All we did was order pizza and then spent the night reading porn, comparing our sex lives, and drinking martini’s,” Sam explained as he let his knees fall further apart, and adjusted the pillow he had tucked under himself.

Dean swallowed and crawled over to him, “Oh yeah, a bunch of repressed housewives how kinky could they be?” he wondered aloud.

“You know Dona and Jake; he has a thing for her freshly worn panties. Seems he really likes it when she sleeps in them after he’s fucked her all night. He likes them sloppy wet, and then will slip them off her and wear them around town. Mickey and Sandy have a golden shower fantasy they are trying to make work. Barb and Nate both have a thing for a good old fashioned spanking.” Sam had to stop there when he felt Dean’s hands on his thighs. 

“What did you tell them about us?” Dean asked, before starting to stretch Sam open. 

“The truth about how we had sex the first time before I went to college. It was ridiculously cliché and sappy in the backseat of your car. They all awww’ed, seriously, man, they went awwww when the realized it was the Impala. Like you keep it to remind yourself of the night I gave you my virginity. Not like you don’t love the car as much as you do me,” Sam teased.

“Bitch, some days I love her more. She never talks back and always listens to me. Unlike some smart ass little brothers.” Dean smirked as he proved to Sam how much enjoyed reenacting that night so many years ago.

After they finished, they stretched out on the bed feeling the cool air waft over them.

“I bet they would have loved to have had a first row seat for that show.” Dean grinned and elbowed Sam in the ribs.

“They all think we are the most adorably hot, yet sadly vanilla, couple on the block,” Sam told him, before he rolled over to try and get some sleep.

“When did incest become vanilla?” Dean complained. 

“Dean, man, next week I will make you sound like the kinkiest bastard that ever lived. Just shut up and let me sleep!” Sam exclaimed and spooned up behind him.

“Damn right I am. I have never been vanilla and my little brother will not make me vanilla. I have a reputation to uphold, Sammy.” Dean was still not happy.

Sam decided to be the bigger man and let him have the last word, or he knew he would never get to sleep.


End file.
